In a conventional office, a local area network (LAN) typically connects several shared resources to several workstation computers. Due to the rate of advances being made in software and computer system equipment, the office system is subject to the frequent introduction of new products including software such as word processors and computer equipment such as color printers. The interfaces between software products and equipment are complex in order to support wide application. This complexity makes the installation and proper operation of all capabilities of each new product on the LAN a daunting task for the person responsible for system operations. Workstation users are equally burdened to learn and retain operational details related to the new products. The process of installing a resource, configuring a resource, and obtaining operating information related to a resource is conventionally called resource administration.
In general, resource administration for a new or upgraded product involves setting configuration values to be stored in memory. For a software product, such values are requested on installation screens and stored with the working copy of the product on mass storage. For a resource such as an input device (scanner, mouse, instrument, etc.), an output device (printer, plotter, audio/visual component, etc.), or an I/O device (modem, disk, robot, etc.) numerous settings are specified via front panel controls, installation screens, or specified in one or more files to be edited before being activated for use by the resource. The settings are typically stored in nonvolatile memory packaged with the resource, such as an integral disk drive or EEPROM.
General purpose installation screens for use with many product configurations are often confusing to the system operator. Generality often obscures the consequences of particular values of a configuration setting. On the other hand, tailored installation screens for interoperable resources and software are particularly helpful when they include graphic images to which the system operator can associate information.
For a conventional installation or upgrade, a resource vendor, such as a printer manufacturer, supplies configuration software on removable media with the printer. The configuration software typically includes installation screens and graphic images created to match the functions and appearance of the printer. When the printer is to be upgraded or replaced, a new complement of configuration software must be installed.
Configuration software is difficult to consistently prepare and difficult to distribute and install. Preparation is made difficult by the numerous combinations of alternate functions and alternate packaging that change the appearance of the printer. Distribution of the software must be synchronized with distribution of the printer. And, installation is difficult because the new complement of configuration software may not operate correctly when components of prior configuration software are not deleted during the installation of new software.
A conventional resource administration approach provides a setup program executable file (EXE) developed to cooperate with dynamic link library files (DLLs). Installation screens and graphic images are conventionally embedded in such DLL files and accessed by specific references from the EXE files. If a DLL should require modification by the resource vendor, then the EXE is conventionally redeveloped to assure all specific references are updated in concert with the modification. Maintaining consistency among the EXE and DLL files is difficult and costly.
In view of the problems described above, the need remains in computer systems having networked resources for improved systems and methods of resource administration.